Yugi and the Missing Rice
by HarUwHiTe2blAcK
Summary: Yugi is having a party, but... HIS RICE IS MISSING! OH NO! Who took it and Why? Join Yugi as he searches for the culperate, and as he searches, Every good detective needs clues. Too bad there are none!
1. Default Chapter

_**Yugi and the missing rice.**_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh, Sponge bob, or shuffleboard. Because, If I did, not only would I be rich, and have a lot of time on my hands, (ygo, shuffleboard) I'd be the stupidest person alive (Sponge bob).

**Yugi **was getting ready for the big party he was going to have. He was inviting all his friends, some against there will... (Seto) and some were dying to come. He had everything in place, the banner was hung up on the wall, and the food was on the table... But something was missing...

"THE RICE!!!!" Yugi screamed realizing that the rice he'd slaved over was missing. "GRANDPA!!!!! GRANDFATHER!!!!" He yelled running through his house in search of his Grandfather.

Yugi ran down the stairs and into the game shop, where his grandfather was stocking shelves and singing the theme song of sponge bob.

"Grandpa! Have you seen the rice? I can't find the rice!! It's missing!!! Grandpa? Are you even listening to me? Grandpa? Grandpa!"

"OOOOOOOOO Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!! Oh, Yugi, how are you today?"

"I can't find the rice! You have to help me..." But then a thought crossed Yugi's small little mind. "YOU ATE IT DIDN'T YOU?!!!"

"Ate what? Sponge bob?"

"NO! MY RICE!!!"

"Oh, um, I didn't know you made rice..."

"Where have you been for the past hour?"

"Um, stocking the shelves..."

"Do you have a witness?"

"Yugi, if you wanted to see if I was telling the truth, you could just check the security cameras."

"Oh, then I will!!" Yugi ran off to the security room, and sure enough, Yugi could safely say, that his grandfather, for the last hour, had been stocking the shelves.

Yugi needed to make a list of all people who could've taken it. There was Joey, Tea', Mokuba, Seto, Ryou, Yami Bakura, Tristan, Mai, Duke, and his Neighbor, Jack the ripper. He knew for sure it wasn't his neighbor Jack, because Jack preferred blood. He didn't list Yami, because, well, Yugi and Yami were one, right? So if one ate something, the other would know, right?

Yugi started to think, "Hmm, if I go to Kaiba's I can take out two suspects already... I think I'll do that."

So, Yugi jumped on his bike with training wheels, and toddled off. It took him approximately five minutes before he got to the Kaiba mansion. They were in the middle of a game of Shuffleboard, like all civilized rich people who were trying to act English at the moment. Yugi somehow got past the guards and security cameras undetected, so he burst into Kaiba's home, demanding his rice.

"Kaiba! I know you took my rice! Where are you! You're hiding aren't you?"

"No, little Yugi, I'm right here! Mokuba and I have been playing shuffleboard for the last two hours."

"Do you have proof of that, because someone stole my rice, and I suspect it was either you or Mokuba, am I right?"

"No, Yugi, I haven't craftily entered your home, and the moment you weren't looking stolen your precious rice." Kaiba answered, a bit amused at where Yugi was standing, especially since his target was right there.

"How do I know that, Hmm?" Yugi asked, realizing where he was standing as soon as Seto pushed the long cue, shoving the disk which came soaring over the ground at Yugi. Luckily he moved out of the way.

"YUGI! YOU MADE ME MISS!!!"

"GIVE ME PROOF!!!"

"Fine Yugi, since I see that my game can't go on unless you leave, you can come and look at my security cameras."

"Thank you!" Yugi said skipping off to follow Kaiba.

"**See**, for the last hour Mokuba and I have been playing shuffleboard, so, your theory is completely wrong."

"Oh... Wait! Where's Mokuba going?" Yugi said pointing at the screen.

"He went to the bathroom."

"Oh? And how do you know he didn't run over to my house?"

"Because, I have a camera outside of the bathroom, it records who goes in, and out, and at what time." He then moved over to another T.V. which sure enough showed Mokuba entering, and then exiting the toilet.

"Now Yugi, I'd advise you leave immediately, before I call my guards to get rid of you."

"FINE!" Yugi screamed and ran home, completely forgetting about his bicycle.

(Funny, I'm eating Rice right now, HA)

Yugi was still running when he noticed he was on Joey's street.

"Oh, Look! I'm on Joey's street!" Yugi hurried down the street, and then stopped, and said aloud, "Too bad this isn't a _fan fiction _and the Authoress couldn't just _tell_ me who took my rice." All of the sudden, Yugi was holding a piece of paper that read, _"If I did that, then the fic would end, and it would not be funny!"_

"CURSE YOU!!!!!"

Joey just happened to walk outside of his house the moment after Yugi yelled curses at the author, which reminded her that she hasn't done a fic mainly on his torture, and called out, "Hey Yug! What's up?"

"Hiya, Joey, you didn't by any chance, um, perhaps, STEAL MY RICE!!!!!"

"Nope, Serenity's been taping me for a school project she has ta do entitled, "My Hero." So I've kinda been stuck here all day."

"Do you have proof?"

"Well, um, I've got Serenity as a witness, and if ya want we could watch da tape..."

"Yes! I'll watch the tape, that's better proof than my best friend's word!"

Yugi and Joey walked into his house and sat down. Serenity put in the tape, and they watched. Serenity and Yugi started laughing as Joey picked his nose on the tape.

"HEY! I didn't know you taped that! Serenity, Take it off!!!!

Yugi walked out of the house holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

He then decided to go to Ryou Bakura's home. After all, his yami _was _a tomb Kyoki. (Thief) So, maybe, just maybe, he had a sudden impulse to relive the past... But why with rice? There's a Museum nearby... maybe that explains the Egyptian exhibit robbery...

"Hi Yugi, What brings you here?"

"Rice."

"Rice?"

"Rice."

"Can I ask why?"

"Don't bother Ryou. He's only talking about his brains." The Tomb robber's voice filled Yugi's ears. He lunged at the yami.

"YOU! KYOKI!!! GIVE ME BACK MY RICE!!!"

"Ryou...a...little...help...here...please...."

Yugi, however jumped off, surprised, "Bakura! You said please!"

"Yea, what's it to ya?"

Ryou walked over to make sure Bakura wasn't bleeding, and then turned to Yugi, "He's been here all day, and he hasn't gone anywhere."

"Can you prove that?"

"Well, yea, his leg's broken."

"WHAT!?"

"Didn't you think it odd when he didn't fight back?"

"Well, yea, but I thought he was just stuffed from eating my rice."

"No, I've been here all day cooped up with _him_."

"Who?"

"MY HIKARI!" (light)

"You make it sound as though I've tortured you, Yami."

"You have! 'Yami, do you need anything' 'Yami, have you seen the remote' 'how about this show, Yami' 'Is it too cold, Yami?' 'Do you want some chicken soup, Yami?' This SNOW BUNNY has been giving me the creeps all DAY! That's the last time I rob a museum before checking to see if I can't fall!"

O.O

O.o

"Oops..."

"SO THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE!"

Yugi decided that this would be a perfect time to get the heck outa there.

There was still Tristan, Mai, Duke, and Tea'. Normally however Tea' would not be a suspect, but this was Yugi's rice we're talking about here!

So, how is it? I think it is only gunna be two chapters... And in case you're wondering why Marik's not in it... He went home to Egypt, and Ishuzu went with him.. Why's her name Ishizu, In the Jap. Anime, It's Isis... And what kind of a name is Tea'?

Ah well... I was playing the Sims, and I got my people the closest I could to the following people: Yugi, Yami, Grandpa, (Isn't his name Solomon?) Marik, Yami Marik, Ishizu, Oden, (Sp?) Tea' and Inuyasha. I had fun killing them... Especially Tea'... hehehe... Now I have a ton of graves, and ghosts to haunt people... hmm... I should do Tristan Joey and Kaiba next... I'm not gunna do Mokuba tho... Cus he's so cute Smile or Ryou and Yami Bakura... Cuz they're so hot! Grin


	2. Tristan, Mai, duke and Tea'

_**Tristan, Mai, Duke, and Tea'**_

Chapter Two, Tristan, Mai, Duke, and Tea'

Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh, or much of anything for that matter. I think I own a pair of shoes... maybe I don't... I own four Rave Master mangas. lists Rave, as Groove Rave Adventure... Even if that is the Jap. Name... I prefer Rave Master! Ah well, Nothing I can do about it... I own .hacklegend of the twilight vol. one... I don't own much... I own Vol. 2 dvd of Corrector Yui, and Vol. one of Rurouni Kenshin... my mom doesn't like Kenshin... She doesn't like anime... I'm not allowed really to watch it... But she hasn't taken time to look at all my stuff yet... so...

Chapter Two!!!

Yugi was growing a bit discouraged. He'd already checked seven people (grandpa, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Serenity, Ryou, and Yami Bakura), although he hadn't suspected Serenity in the first place. Now his list was down to four people, Tristan, Mai, Duke, and Tea'. He figured he'd try Tea' first. He ran to her house, and knocked on her door. Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, and knock. (I love cut and Paste)

He was able to deduct that she was not home. Looking down by his feet he found a randomly and conveniently placed note that read, "_Yugi, I'm not home. I'm at my dance class. I did not take your rice. Don't follow me to my class. I have a video tape in my mailbox proving that I haven't taken it."_

Yugi walked to the end of her driveway and took out the video. He ran home, (Btw, he's kinda tired now from running.) and put in the tape, sure enough, it proved she was no where near his rice.

Duke was the next on his list. _Yami and Duke were dueling pretty ruthlessly, maybe he wanted revenge..._

Yugi walked to duke's game shop and burst in the door.

"DUKE! I KNOW YOU DID IT! GIVE ME BACK MY RICE!"

"Yugi?" Came a questioning voice, that wasn't duke... That was...

"TRISTAN! What are you doing here?!"

"Um Duke and I were just um strategizing..."

"But, why didn't you come to me... I'm a better duelist than he is..."

"Rrrrg"

"No, not in Duel Monsters, In um... something you're too small to understand."

"What's that? RICE THIEVERY!!!!???"

"No, Lame-o, we're talking about girls."

"Eww..."

"But, I thought you liked Tea'."

"I did... and I do... but um... YOU TOOK MY RICE DIDN'T YOU?"

"No, Yugi, We've been in my shop for the past two hours."

"PROOOOOVE IT!"

"Fine, come with me and I'll show you our security cameras. "

And, so, Duke, Tristan, and the vertically challenged midget went to watch the recorded tapes. Sure enough They'd been in the shop for the last hour, and now that Duke was able to see what was happening behind his back...

"Hey! Taylor! You just stole a die!"

"Actually I stole two Dice... ooops, shouldn'ta said that..."

Duke chased Tristan out of the store, and into some random warehouse where he proceeded to beat him up.

Yugi now had one final suspect, Mai.

_Oooh I know she did it! She's so gunna pay for this!!!_

"MAI I KNOW YOU DID IT YOU TOOK THE RICE I SLAVED OVER!!!!"

"Chill shorty, I haven't taken you're rice..."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"PROVE IT!"

"I've been at the arcade _all_ day teaching these kids how to duel _properly_."

(Random kid one) "Mai! Mai! Do I smell the perfume like this?"

(Random kid two) "No, Sensei smells it like this!" (Sensei: Teacher)

"Well, that's not proof..."

"Not only do I have a pretty dozen of people to defend me, The security camera's have caught every move I've made... Why don't you just make some more rice?"

That thought had never even occurred to him, but another did at that exact moment...

"HOW COME EVERYONE'S BEING TAPED BY CAMERAS AND NOT THE PERSON WHO STOLE MY RICE???"

"It's okay Yugi. Maybe the answer is closer than you think."

"Okay... well... I'm going to go home now... are you still coming to my party?"

"Sure thing kid!"

"Thanks."

_Maybe the answer is closer than you think._

"Hmm... closer than I think... Well it can't be Pegasus, even if he is alive in the English version... He wouldn't bother to steal _my_ rice...

_...Closer than you think._

Yugi's eyes fell on his puzzle

Yugi's eyes fell on his puzzle

_Yami? Nahhh..._

Yugi sulked home and when passing by Kaiba's noticed his bike, the one with training wheels mind you. He got on and pedaled slowly home.

"So Hikari, Your grandfather tells me you've been looking for rice..."

"Yea..."

"Well, maybe if I could..."

"Nahh"

"Yugi, I need to tell you something."

"Nahh."

"YUGI!"

"Nahh.

Yugi's grandfather came down with some sandwiches. "Are you two hungry?"

"Nahh" Yugi said, surprised that he truly wasn't considering he hadn't eaten all day.

"Are you sure? I don't think you've eaten all day, have you?"

"No... That's odd..."

"Hikari, I need to tell you something..."

"Grandpa, you don't think maybe...?"

"It would explain it"

"YUGI!"

"If I did..."

"It was rather pointless of you to...

"YUGI!"

"Well... It seems like a good answer."

"AHHHH I'm SOO SORRY YUGI!!! It's my entire fault! I took over your body right after you made the rice! I ate it! I'm so sorry Yugi! Please forgive me! It's all my fault!!!"

"Yami, How could you?"

"I'm so sorry Hikari! I am Really! Please forgive me! Please!"

"Yami, that's a very unforgivable action... I mean... My _rice_."

"I know! I'm sorry! I really am! But, Look!" Yami said, producing a conveniently located Bowl of rice, "I made you more!"

"Awww... that's so kind of you! Even if you did ruin my day and make me pester innocent people... I forgive you!"

"Thanks Hikari!"

"Now we can have a Party!!!

The End!

A nice little fic! Moral: The answer is closer than you think. If you ever can't find something, search your stomach first!

Hahaha.....

Review Pweeese?

Spanks!

LALALALALLALALALALAL...

MOOOOOO...... Don't ask.... Really...I'm not joking don't ask.

Buh byes fur now!


End file.
